Gospel's Comeback
by Tomahawkman.EXE
Summary: The Net Mafia Gospel is back with a new leader and invention on their side. Can Lan and his friend's save the world once agian?


Its has been nearly a whole year since the 6-former Lan and his trustive friend Megaman.EXE battled the Multi-bug Gospel and stopped the plans of the Net Mafia, Gospel from taking over the world.  
The apartment that hosted the leader of the Net Mafia, who turned out to be a Child that was mentally abused by his relatives, was left in ruins from the radiation that Gospel's Severs made left Kotobuki town in ruins.  
No one dared visit the town to see if it was OK to move back to just in case there was radiation left behind.  
Three builders and the Mayor of ADCD town came and visited the ruins of Kotobuki.  
The main priority was to storm the Net Mafia Gospel Apartments to see if there was a reason to demolish to ancient building.  
The mayor, who had a grey hair and wore a green jacket turned around to the three oddly shaped men."Ok then, I want you to see what needs to be done to this place, we don't want a abandoned town here in Electopia."  
The mayor spoke, all of the builders nodded and two of them and the mayor went though the Apartment's doors. The builder outside walked over to a girl who was sat on the wall. Her blonde, long hair swept over her face. Her eyes where crimson red and went even darker when looking at her Dad."Hunny, I want you to stay out here, it might be to harsh in there for you and Enker.EXE",a long silence came from the girl and she spoke softly back "Enker and me can do anything! Right Enk?"  
"Yea! Me and Emily can do anything possible!" a voice came from a gold-coloured PET from her pocket."Well ok then...but I still want you to stay down here, OK?" Emily's Dad asked firmly, Emily nodded as her Dad entered the building. "Dad, I'm a flippin' Official Net battler, I'm strong enough to battle what is in that building!" Emily said to herself.

Emily became an official netbattler from the age of 8 due to her programming skills in making a custom navi. That's why Enker.EXE never disappears if he gets deleted like any other navi.  
Emily sat on the wall, following her father's order, "What's the matter?" Enker asked Emily, whose face went extremely dark, "well just because I'm an official netbattler of Electopia, doesn't mean that Dad can push me about like that!" Emily replied, she took a deep breath and carried on "I mean that I can beat Groundman any day of the week!" A beep that sounded like the opening to Super Smash bros. Melee surrounded Emily "oh you got a e-mail, do you want me to read it?" Enker asked.  
"Go on then."  
"Ok, then… hey it's from Dad! Ill continue.  
' Emily, can you meet me up on the 30th floor? I've found something that might interest you…' and that's it!" Enker finished off.  
"Well let's go then!" Emily shouted as she leaped of the wall and ran to the door.  
The old door creaked as she opened it, "whoa, cool" as she looked at all the old detrestaing wallpaper and the console at the side of the wall. "EMILY! Its no time for site seeing, we need to see dad," Enker shouted from the PET..."Awww.."Emily said as she walked over to the elevatoir."30th floor here we come!" she said to herself as the elevator door opened and walked in.  
The elevator chimed as they got to the 30th floor. "Well here we are." Emily said as she walked out of the elevator. She looked around, the cobwebs and the doors on their hinges didn't scare the Courageous Girl. Emily walked over to a green door, which was slightly open. "Do you think he is in there?" Emily asked,  
"Dunno…. lets see" Enker replied as Emily opened the door fully and walked though. Emily looked around in the room she entered, "this room has only dead servers.." Emily said to herself as she looked at the old grey servers. "Hey lets have a look in the next room!" Enker said. Emily took hold of her PET "ok then" as she walked into the next room.  
"Whoa!" Emily said as she looked around to see thousands of dead, grey servers along the walls. "I would like the move here!" Emily said as she walked towards the flat-screen TV, a grey server started to rock, "Emily, look out!" Enker shouted as he warned Emily about the falling server. Emily jumped away from the landing space. "KABOOM!" the server went as it landed on the hard floor, "well I'm glad that I wasn't under that thing!" Emily said but Enker didn't respond. "Enk?"  
"…Look!" Enker replied  
Emily looked to see that there was a door behind where the server was. "Look at that mark on the base of the door!" Enker said. Emily climbed over the fallen Sever towards the door, "look, this door has the same symbol as the net mafia that tried to take over the world" Emily said. She checked the door knob and noticed that it was open, "its open…shall we?" Emily asked, "Ok then" Enker replied. She opened to scary door and walked into complete darkness.

The room Emily entered was pitch black where little light shines. "Enker, emit that light program I installed into you." Emily asked. "Ok then" Enker said then a golden light came out of the PET. Emily grabbed the PET and started to check out the screens showing flowing data. "Wow, data on how to make a multibug program" Emily said quietly just in case anybody was outside. Emily turned around to see a strange console with hand prints on it, "don't do what you don't want to do!" Enker said but Emily ignored him. "Look it says 'put your hands here, and perform cross fusion without using a chip!" she replied as she put her hands in the imprints. "Wow I feel weird…" Enker said as a strange light went around Emily, "it because where now available to perform cross fusion, so people shouldn't admire Enzan and Netto no more!" Emily shouted then she started to laugh. She turned around to see a Dimensional Area maker, "but first, we need a dimensional area" Emily said as she pressed the dimensional area button.  
The two builders were now in the server room with the Gospel door, "Wow there are a lot of servers in this room," one of the builders said. The other builder saw a strange light coming though the room that Emily was in. "Andy, I'm going to check that strange light out!" as the other builder went towards the room.  
"Be careful Mark!"  
"I will" Mark said as he entered the room. There was a moment of silence as Andy waited; suddenly there was a big rumble. Andy edged towards the room then suddenly a flash of a human flung out of the other room and crashed violently into the severs. Andy turned around to see a bloody body of Mark. "MARK!" Andy shouted as he gasped at the body, with no sign of life. Andy looked into the darkness of the other room "come out you fiend!" Andy shouted then suddenly a golden body ran out. Andy searched up and down of the golden body then spotted a navi logo. " A drill with a sword in the middle?" Andy asked to himself then suddenly his eyes widened and stepped back, "Oh my god are you the navi of Edward's daughter?" the golden navi didn't reply. Andy started his way towards the door. The golden navi's crimson red eyes focused on Andy more then it suddenly ran after him. "MY NAME IS R ENKER, AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" R Enker shouted as Andy raced towards the door. Andy grabbed onto the doorknob then swung it open and ran into the hall slamming the door on R Enker. "Oh my god I've got to find Edward!" Andy shouted as he raced towards the elevator.

Andy stood in the elevator singing to himself that this is all a dream. He had never seen a real navi in his life. There was a quick jolt and Andy's PET fell out of his pocket. He bent down and picked it up then as quickly as a flash, he got an idea of e-mailing the Center to check out the Kotobuki apartments out and to rid of R Enker. "Navi, can you write a e-m…" Andy said but suddenly there was a much bigger jolt, shaked the elevator. Andy checked the elevator numbers to reliesed that he was going back up to the 30th floor as he managed to get back down to the 7th floor. "Oh my god…I wanted to die of old age." Andy said as he started to cry suddenly the elevator came to a stop and the elevator door opened, and Andy stepped out.  
Andy looked around to see that he was on the roof; he walked a bit more to the centre to see Edward sitting on the edge of the roof. Andy started running towards him, "EDWARD! A strange navi has appeared!" Andy shouted. Edward didn't reply.  
"Hello Andy…" a voice said from behind, Andy twirled around to see R Enker, the emerald gem shined and its golden armour plates shone the beams from the sun, with his Mirror buster out. "Are you a male?" Andy asked kindly.  
"I'm a female…. idiot." R Enker replied.  
"So you are…Emily?"  
"YES! I'm the daughter of Edward, the youngest Official net battler in Electopia" R Enker replied. She walked towards Andy. "As you now know this information, you must die!" She shouted as she grabbed Andy by the chest collar. "What…about. Mark.you killed then? What are you going to do about that?" Andy said slowly as R Enker was choking him. "Oh, that fat bloke? Well he will be part of my plan!" she replied. She walked over to the edge of the building with Andy, dangling to the edge of oblivion. "Why would a 8 year old girl become so corrupt?" Andy said as his final words towards Emily and Enker.  
"Sorry, that answer is not correct" R Enker said as she released her grip on Andy. Andy closed his eyes as he fell to his death. "I hope Lan and Claud will destroy you." Andy thought in his head as came to his doom.  
The Dimensional Barrier started to fade and R Enker started to glow and then transferred back into the Girl, Emily. Edward walked towards Emily as she looked down on Andy's grave. "So you did find that machine that enables to do cross fusion without the aid of the chip?" Edward asked.  
"Yes, yes I did…plus I find out how to make a multi-bug program, that is what the Gospel Mega virus was." Emily said as she walked away with her head down.


End file.
